12 Days of Fairy Tail Christmas
by Sovereign64
Summary: The cast of Fairy Tail sing their own rendition of 12 Days of Christmas. Oneshot.


**Sovereign: Hey guys! It's been a long time since I did another Fairy Tail fic. Originally, I thought about making an actual full-length story for this special occasion but sadly, this month of December is a very busy month for me and because of that, I don't think I'll finish an actual long story in time before Christmas Day. So unfortunately, this year isn't happening. Sorry.**

**But instead, I'm writing this oneshot which I hope all of my readers will enjoy. Enjoy everyone!**

_**12 Days of Fairy Tail Christmas**_

Everyone in the audience sat at their seats and chat with each other. Eventually, the theatre curtains open and the chattering die down. The lights turn on, revealing all the various characters of Fairy Tail standing together onstage. The women are dressed in sleeveless red dresses while the men are dressed in black tuxedos. The stage they are on is filled with Christmas decorations.

At the bottom of the stage was an orchestra. The orchestra starts playing the music and Erza is the first to sing.

**(Erza Scarlet)**

**On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…Minerva tied to a pear tree.**

Minerva Orlando is seen tied to a pear tree with a huge red ribbon wrapped around her.

"THIS IS SO WRONG!" Minerva yelled angrily. "YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR THIS, YOU _*BEEP*_!"

**(Natsu Dragneel)**

**On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…Two dragon slayers…**

Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney are standing at the side of the stage with red ribbons tied on their heads.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Sting and Rogue said, smiling and waving their hands at the audience.

**(Various Fairy Tail characters)**

**And Minerva tied to a pear tree.**

**(Gray Fullbuster)**

**On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…Three annoying exceeds…**

Happy, Carla and Lector are standing at the side of the stage with red ribbons tied on their heads.

"Are we really that annoying?!" The three exceeds cried.

**(Various Fairy Tail characters)**

**Two dragon slayers**

**And Minerva tied to a pear tree.**

**(Wendy Marvell)**

**On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…Four evil mages…**

Angel, Midnight, Racer and Cobra are standing at the side of the stage with red ribbons tied on their heads.

"I love Christmas!" Angel yelled.

"I want a PS4 for Christmas!" Midnight said.

"I want the whole DVD set for Game of Thrones for Christmas!" Racer yelled.

"Personally, I want Kinana for Christmas." Cobra smirked.

**(Various Fairy Tail characters)**

**Three annoying exceeds**

**Two dragon slayers**

**And Minerva tied to a pear tree**

**(Lucy Heartfilia)**

**On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…FIVE GOLDEN KEYS!**

A table rolls out, revealing five golden Celestial Spirit Gate keys which are the Gate of the Water Bearer key, Gate of the Golden Bull key, Gate of the Giant Crab key, Gate of the Maiden key, and the Gate of the Lion key.

**(Various Fairy Tail characters)**

**Four evil mages**

**Three annoying exceeds**

**Two dragon slayers**

**And Minerva tied to a pear tree**

**(Jellal Fernandes)**

**On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…six Wyverns flying…**

Six wyverns are flying around the stage with red ribbons tied around their heads.

**(Various Fairy Tail characters)**

**FIVE GOLDEN KEYS**

**Four evil mages**

**Three annoying exceeds**

**Two dragon slayers**

**And Minerva tied to a pear tree**

**(Lisanna Strauss)**

**On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…seven Bakshis crawling…**

Seven lizards known as Bakshis are crawling around the stage with red ribbons tied around their heads.

**(Various Fairy Tail characters)**

**Six Wyverns flying**

**FIVE GOLDEN KEYS**

**Four evil mages**

**Three annoying exceeds**

**Two dragon slayers**

**And Minerva tied to a pear tree**

**(Gajeel Redfox)**

**On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…eight Clippers clipping…**

Eight birds known as Clippers are flying around the stage, making clipping noises, with red ribbons tied around their heads.

**(Various Fairy Tail characters)**

**Seven Bakshis crawling**

**Six Wyverns flying**

**FIVE GOLDEN KEYS**

**Four evil mages**

**Three annoying exceeds**

**Two dragon slayers**

**And Minerva tied to a pear tree**

**(Juvia Lockser)**

**On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…nine Hodras oinking…**

Nine large pigs known as Hodras are oinking on stage with red ribbons tied around their heads.

**(Various Fairy Tail characters)**

**Eight Clippers clipping**

**Seven Bakshis crawling**

**Six Wyverns flying**

**FIVE GOLDEN KEYS**

**Four evil mages**

**Three annoying exceeds**

**Two dragon slayers**

**And Minerva tied to a pear tree**

**(Mirajane Strauss)**

**On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…ten Dragons roaring…**

Ten dragons named Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeney, Weisslogia, Skiadrum, Zirconis, Atlas Flame, Motherglare, Scissor Runner, Levia and Acnologia are letting out their roars onstage with red ribbons tied around their heads.

**(Various Fairy Tail characters)**

**Nine Hodras oinking**

**Eight Clippers clipping**

**Seven Bakshis crawling**

**Six Wyverns flying**

**FIVE GOLDEN KEYS**

**Four evil mages**

**Three annoying exceeds**

**Two dragon slayers**

**And Minerva tied to a pear tree**

**(Flare Corona)**

**On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…eleven Legions chomping…**

Eleven winged creatures known as Legions are chomping with their mouths onstage, with red ribbons tied around their heads.

**(Various Fairy Tail characters)**

**Ten Dragons roaring**

**Nine Hodras oinking**

**Eight Clippers clipping**

**Seven Bakshis crawling**

**Six Wyverns flying**

**FIVE GOLDEN KEYS**

**Four evil mages**

**Three annoying exceeds**

**Two dragon slayers**

**And Minerva tied to a pear tree**

**(Laxus Dreyar)**

**On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…twelve Vulcans stomping…**

Twelve ape-like creatures known as Vulcans are stomping around onstage with red ribbons tied around their heads.

**(Various Fairy Tail characters)**

**Eleven Legions chomping**

**Ten Dragons roaring**

**Nine Hodras oinking**

**Eight Clippers clipping**

**Seven Bakshis crawling**

**Six Wyverns flying**

**FIVE GOLDEN KEYS**

**Four evil mages**

**Three annoying exceeds**

**Two dragon slayers**

**And Minerva tied to a pear tree**

"ONE MORE TIME!" Natsu shouted.

**(Various Fairy Tail characters)**

**Twelve Vulcans stomping**

**Eleven Legions chomping**

**Ten Dragons roaring**

**Nine Hodras oinking**

**Eight Clippers clipping**

**Seven Bakshis crawling**

**Six Wyverns flying**

**Five golden keys**

**Four evil mages**

**Three annoying exceeds**

**Two dragon slayers**

Everyone paused for a moment and there was a brief silence in the theatre.

**AND MINERVA TIED TO A PEAR TREE!**

Everyone in the audience stood up and gave a huge round of applause. Everyone onstage bow down to the audience.

And then the dragons blow huge amounts of fire out of their mouths, causing everyone in the audience to panic and run out of the theatre for their lives.

**THE END**


End file.
